The need for a building of this kind exists because of the fact that makers of explosives must constantly test the properties of the explosive products as regards such qualities as e.g. detonation velocity, the generation of energy, fragmentation quality, sensitivity, etc. Such test detonations may comprise quantities of from some very few grammes up to 25 kilos or more. One has further developed metal working techniques based upon the use of detonation energy from high explosives. In this connection, mention shall be made of metal forming and welding of joints between different metal plate elements using the so-called "metal-cladding"-method. In these processes high explosive charges are utilized, having a weight in the range of from 50 to 250 kilos. It will be known that even when detonating small charges, the sound intensity will fall in the range of 140 dB which is assumed to be directly injurious to the human ear.